Go Figure
by JMS-Hamham
Summary: Hey, got a new story for ya!While trying to make it make it to Laura's live proformance, Kena and Hyatta go through some wild adventure.


A/N: Hi people! I got up another story! Don't worry, I will continue "Our Very First Date", I've just been waiting to put this up. So, here's another one of my stories! Oh, and everyone in the story is human

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, I don't know anything you might of heard somewhere, and I don't own Everlife's song "Go Figure". But I do own Kena, Hyatta, and The Gig .

Go Figure

"AH! Kena! Why do we have to run so quickly?" Hyatta ask, trying to catch her breath.

"Because Hyatta, we're already late! You know we promise to see Miss Haruna perform!" Kena said, running hand and hand(A/N: friendship/quickly trying to get somewhere with her friend way, fools…)with her friend.

"But Kena, I can't breath, can't we just-"

"No way Hyatta! We can't stop now!" Kena said

Kena was wearing a gold top with a golden yellow skirt, hair down, and had on sunny yellow sandals and dimond earrings.

Hyatta had white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts and a black skirt and white socks and blue sneakers.

(Flashback)

"Oh, Kena."

"Yes, what is it Miss Haruna?"

"I was wondering, tomorrow I'm gonna perform my new song tomorrow at The Gig."

"Really? Oh, that's great Miss Haruna!"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you, Hyatta, Hamtaro, and the ham girls wanted to check it out."

"Sure! I know the Hyatta and the others would love to come!"

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 7."

(End of flashback)

(At the Gig)

"(Sighs)Where are they." Laura asked herself, looking at her watch.

Laura was wearing a hot pink shirt with a red and black guitar on it and was also wearing a black jeans with black and white shoes and had on a locket with a picture of Hamtaro and her boyfriend.

"Well, I see everyone, but I don't see Kena and Hyatta."

"Laura, your gonna have to perform once in a while." Laura's manager said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, wish me luck." Laura said to her manager while picking up her guitar.

'I've never been nervous doing modeling, so I shouldn't be nervous performing live.' Laura said to herself.

"Hey! There's Laura! Go Laura!" Hamtaro said loudly so his human could hear.

"Hamtaro, maybe we should yell when she starts to perform." Bijou said to boyfriend in her French accent.

"Yeah, maybe you right." Hamtaro said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Laura said to the audience.

"WHOO, YEAH!" The audience yelled.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

The audience yelled really loud.

"OK THEN!"

(Back to Kena and Hyatta)

"Kena, are you sure you know where we're going?" Hyatta asked with a worried but angry tone.

"Don't worry Hyatta, I know where we're going." Kena said in a ticked off tone.

But Hyatta was right, Kena had no clue where she was going. Even though Kena has lived in LA for 5 months now, she still couldn't find the one place they were going to, The Gig.

(Back at The Gig)

Laura: _Whoa, whoa_

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

"Come on Hyatta, we can still make it! I know it!"

"But Kena, we're in the cat ally(A/N: For the ham hams, it's the cat all, but they're really at the fish market)

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

"Meow….."The cat said, glaring at Kena and Hyatta.

"…..RUN FOR IT!" Kena yelled, bumping into every person they saw just to get away.

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on

"Laura is a really good singer." Sandy whispered to Hamtaro.

"Yep, she always has been." Hamtaro said while grinning.

(Back with Kena and Hyatta)

"Kena, oh you fool."

"Is your friend alright? Does she have some sort of fear of cats?" The fisherman asked Hyatta.

"Yeah, something like that…."Hyatta answered with a sweatdrop beside her face.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa_

"Run….for…your….life." Kena said, trying to catch her breath, but then fell in a pile of fish.

"Ewww….great, now the cats can definitely get me…..Hey! Where's Hyatta? NOOOOO! That dumb, scary, ugly cat got her! She was a good friend. May she rest in peace." Kena said crying anime tears(A/N: Ya know, the ones that run down the face on anime characters?).

_  
It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure  
_

"Darn, too bad Kena and Hyatta aren't here to see this." Pashmina said in a sad tone.

"Well, her lost!" Sandy said smiling.

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything is what it seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

(Back with Kena)

"Kena! There you are. Why did you do that?" Hyatta said with a ticked off tone.

"Hyatta?…HYATTA! Your alive! The cat didn't get you after all! I'm so glad!" Kena said, hugging Hyatta very tightly.

"What? Oh whatever, just let me go, your cutting off my circulation. Ugh, and you need to take a shower." Hyatta said while holding her nose.

"No time! We still gotta go to The Gig!" Kena said while running in one place.

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure_

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa 

"Come on Hyatta, we're almost then!"

"Oh, I hope your right Kena…"

"Huh? Oh, hi Kena! Hi Hyatta!" MD said while waving.

"HI!" Kena said while running past him.

"…Bye MD." Hyatta said while running past him.

"….Huh? Hey! Why do you guys smell like fish?"

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

"Yes! Hyatta look! We made it! See, there's Laura!"

"Yes, we made it."

'Huh? Ah, Kena! Hyatta! They really came. I knew they would." Laura said to herself.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure_

"Hey, you finally came." Hamtaro said to Kena and Hyatta.

"Yep! Hey, what did we miss?" Kena asked.

"Almost ze whole song" Bijou said with a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Darn, well, we're here at least." Hyatta said, trying to smile.

"….Ew, why do you guys smell like fish?" Sandy said with a ugly look on her face.

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." Kena said to Sandy.

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

"WHOO! GO LAURA!" Kena yelled happily to Laura.

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure

The crowd went wild.

"Thank you everyone and have a good night!" Laura said to the audience.

(Later)

"Laura! Sorry for being late. You were great out there!" Kena said.

"Aw, thanks. I'm just glad you came." Laura said, hugging Kena and Hyatta.

Laura then saw a guy with red hair calling her name.

"Oh, that my boyfriend calling. I'll see you later." Laura said

"Laura's boyfriend?" Sandy, Pashmina, and Bijou said together.

"You know, Laura's boyfriend looks really fimilar. Oh well." Hamtaro said.

"Oh, and Kena, when you get home, please take a shower or something." Hyatta said, holding her nose.

"(Sigh)Fine, then let's go." Kena said with a smile on her face.

'When I make a promise to a friend, I keep that promise.' Kena said, still smiling.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Oh, and for Laura's boyfriend, you should know who it it. So remember, R+R!


End file.
